whenthere is so muchnoise silence always standsout
by ramenlover67
Summary: Sakura is a bad ass she knows who to trust, sasuke dosnt like how strong she is, naruto is her besfriend, and kohaku.. is the brat they have to watch .. another great mission for team 7!


"What do you mean I can have fruit punch! I don't want water get me what I want now!"

Sakura sighed "I can't believe we have to watch this spoiled brat" naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Kaka sensei! Why did tsunade give us such a pointless mission!" he sighed "Naruto it is not pointless Kohaku needs our protection and that's that stop crying" He fell to the ground "ya well since absolutely NOTHING is going to happen ill just sit on my ass the whole time!" Just as he sat down the Kahaku yelled three men had ahold of him running to jump off the boat "you stupid ninjas you're supposed to protect me your all weak!" Before anyone could tell even happened each guy dropped dead. Naruto looked around "what the hell just happened!" Sakura smirked "and you thought things were going to be boring" she walked over and picked up the boy with her strength it was easy. "Listen we are here to protect you and we would appreciate it if you would stop your bitching while we are here" she threw him back down his guards ran to his side "prince Kohaku! Are you alright sir do you want me to show her a lesson sir?" he smiled "no, I like her" everyone froze but Sakura shrugged and walked away "damn sakura! Where did that come from! You were here and then there in a split second!" she smiled at naruto and scratched the back of her head "I've been doing a little extra training can you tell" naruto laughed "Hell ya I can tell maybe you will have to protect me from now on" he elbowed her and she blushed Sasuke smirked at them he knew sakura has been working harder and training more he would watch her sometimes after everyone was to go home she would stay behind and practice for hour after hour. He even joined her once. She seemed to be surprised but continued training. She has gotten stronger and as they have been together more he wasn't so annoyed with her she wasn't like the rest of the girls anymore and he liked that. "Are you guys ready to go in its getting late?" "Hai!" They sat at the dinner tables Kohaku's family had set up for all the workers on the boat "attentions please attention!" The king cleared his throat "I have a very special announcement to make" he smiled like a child "We are getting closer to the land of the clouds where Kohaku will meet with his princess and finally bind out two lands together with marriage!" The workers cheered "Princess Tohru and prince Kohaku's futures have been set in stone since they were both very young and the queen and I could not be any happier with prince Kohaku, he is making a big step in his life and will soon be king of the land of spring! Sake on the house tonight!" everyone cheered once again. "what's so great about an arranged marriage" naruto whispered "doesn't sound so great to me" Kakashi hushed him but one of the workers herd him "it will combine our two lands together once and for all giving us the strength of both lands in alliance so we will become stronger!" Another worker agreed with him "ya you stupid brat what the hell do you know you're just a ninja and ninjas know only death not life!" "what! The hell are you talking about" naruto shouted "we fight to protect lives just like your precious prince up there why do you think we are here you idiots!" Sakura laughed and Sasuke smirked the dobe made a point. Kakashi sighed "naruto sit down before we cause a scene" He sat down with a thud "ya ya whatever someday im gona knock some sense into these guys heads believe it" sakura laughed even more causing Naruto to join her. "well Sakura you seem more cheerful lately" she smiled "why dwell in the past right why not enjoy myself" Naruto looked at her smile it's good to see that smile again she wasn't saying that two years ago when it happened She was so devastated that she didn't smile for a year and even then she would fake a smile to just distract everyone but Naruto knew the difference. He wanted her to always be happy always have a real smile. Maybe that's why she's been training extra! The workers cheered again to something the king said and began to file out. "Well I guess it's time to get on guard for the night" Kakashi took first watch on the tower as the other three went off to her rooms. Sakura waved to Naruto as he walked into his room and continued walking with Sasuke "hey Sasuke you think you could train with me tomorrow It would be great to spar with someone" he nodded his "hn" she smiled "hey there … yooou ..ttwo what are you doing" two drunk men walked down the hall towards them "wow . you know . ggirl you are very pretty" he slured his words and Sasuke make a face "you both discus me!" Sakura just stood there and watched them as they got closer she didn't move or anything there was no emotion on her face. Not even a look of discus "what girl cat got your tongue come here now!" she walked towards them "sakura what are you doing" Sasuke hissed at her. She reached up her hand and knocked both of them to the floor she didn't even look like she moved Sasuke smirked you really have some guts now huh he thought to himself. Never did he think he would be thinking of her like this as if she was an equal. She turned with a huge smile "good night Sasuke see you bright and early" she ran off to her room leaving the two men he watched her for a minute just like that she was smiling again no emotion what so ever but when she looked at him she looked beyond happy. He shook his head and walked to his room.

Sakura was up and ready to go before the sun rose she needed to get her training in now so she could spar with Sasuke. She headed down the stairs and up the wall to the top deck where she could train. "Good no ones around" she sat down and folded her hands concentrating all of her chakra into them once she was ready she jumped as high as she could into the air again stopping to recollect her chakra. Sitting indian style in the air chakra started to form in a circle around her. Her hair grew longer her skin seemed even more vibrant and her eyes shined a turquoise. Once she released her chakra she fell from the sky landing softly. She threw her hands on the ground causing an image to appear in front of her. She smiled "bring it" they clashed kunis sakura threw chakra out of her hands causing holes to go through the dummy. The holes closed and they continued. She disappeared and was behind him in seconds. She was using her chakra to be concentrated and released from her body over and over.

Sasuke woke up and decided to get some extra work out before sakura woke up and figured she would still be in bed. He walked up to the top deck where they all trained. He herd someone fighting and ran to the spot. "sakura?" she stoped what she was doing and froze for a minute releasing all of the chakra and returning back to her natural state. The dummy disappeared, "hey sasuke are you ready" she smiled but he just looked at her "what was that? What was wrong with your eyes and stuff" she shrugged "I don't know what you mean" trying to play it off "bull shit sakura you know what I mean" she sighed "its just a new jutsu iv been working on but it takes a lot of concentrating and im not done yet so iv not used it around you all" he was shocked "your chakra was beyond normal are you suppressing it when your with us?" she nodded "yes its very overwhelming and if I don't suppress some of it, it can even tired me down" "your always holding back then?" she shrugged "somewhat I guess" he ran at her and threw a punch she disappeared and frowned "what the hell" "lets see what you can really do then" he smirked and ran at her again . She smiled "alright you asked for it" they spared for about a half hour neither landing a punch. she decided it was time to pull out the big stuff, she disappeared and he couldn't sense her anywhere. What the hell how can she suppress her chakra so well. I guess they don't brag about her chakra control for nothing. She reappeared right behind him and punched him throwing him half way across the boat. He stood shocked what was this! How could she go from barely touching him to knocking him down with one touch. "whats wrong sasuke did I hurt you" she laughed and he charged again after sparing another two hours they both fell to the ground. Her chakra was falling and sasuke was being thrown around like a rag doll. He frowned she was getting way stronger than he ever imagined but she can't surpass him he was way stronger than her!


End file.
